nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Righhermin Hegonenc
Basic Information: '' ''Pronunciation: ''??? ''Common Name: ''??? ''Conservation Status: ''??? ''Date of Discovery: ''9/22/2016 ''Gender: ''Symmetric ''Temperament: ''Ambulatory ''Diet: ''Absorbed Nutrients ''Weight: ''180.5kg ''Height: ''3.63m ''Description: This creature resembles a large bee. It has a pair of flipper like arms, and bird like feet. It has two pairs of insect wings, and green cat-like eyes. It also has large insectoid wings and a beak. Behavior: Due to their large size compared to their wings, they are often seen flying low to the ground. In fact, they wouldn't be able to fly at all if it weren't for a pair of helium sacs located in their torso. The creature can often be sen basking on rocks, letting nutrients diffuse into its body. Their constantly moving, usually not staying still for very long, using their thin, insectoid wings to slowly fly across Lomskynivatu's terrain. Reproduction: These creatures have one of the most beautiful courtship displays of any creature seen thus far. Most people who see these creatures see them in their sub-adult form, in which they are brown and yellow, with small wings that make them fly clumsily. During the breeding season however, their appearance changes dramatically. Just before the breeding season, males and females molt, and when they come out of their cocoons, they are a stunning blueish white color, with larger wings, which allow them to soar above [[Lomskyvinatu|'Lomskyvinatu']]. Once they have finished molting, they immediately seek out a mate. Being solitary, they must travel miles to find a mate, but often a males territory overlaps several females. The female leaves behind a pheromone for the male to follow. When they meet, the male guards her from other males until dark. At night, both of their tails glow bright gold, and they ascend into the sky. Once they have reached a sufficient height, they lock arms, and begin to mate as they plummet to the ground. While they mate, they each secrete a different pheromone that, when combined, reacts to create a dazzling trail of red gas. When seen from a distance, they appear to be an icy comet falling to the ground. At the last second, before hitting the ground, the two separate, and go their separate ways. The female lays thousands of eggs on the tall plants of the planet, while the male finds more females. After several months, all the adults die, leaving their eggs on the trees. The young grow in tiny cocoons, and bore their mouth into the plant, absorbing its nutrients. They may remain dormant like this for years, until the weather conditions are right for them to hatch. The nymphs pop out, and immediately search for food. Over the period of a year, they grow bigger and bigger, until they become yellowish brown, clumsy, sub-adults. And then the cycle starts all over. These creatures follow the X - O system of reproduction. Males have a single X chromosome, while females have two. Ecology: Where in the food pyramid? They are a consumer. They are a heterotroph, and cannot make their own food. Diet: They normally eat plant matter, or sit in the sun absorbing nutrients. However, they will occasionally hunt Ascere Avenio '''to supplement their diet. ' 'Predators:' More information on ecosystem needed. 'Episodes:''' This creature is seen in the following episodes: Episode 24 Category:Lomskyvinatu Category:Fauna Category:Flying